The love once lost
by Private-Muffin07
Summary: Set a year after Lucy dissapeared. Kouta has been waiting for her to return and now she has, but is she keeping a secret from him that could end their friendship forever? Or will they fall into each others arms? M for language, lemon and violence. R&R UPDATE: Here we are, I will be working on this story as soon as I can find the time. Thank you for your support!


Yuka leaned against the door frame as she watched the sun's last rays reflect off of her cousin's creamy flesh. The orange glimmer made him look more tired as it cast shadows beneath his already sunken cheeks. It had been a year since _she _had left and Kouta had been hurting everyday. Often Yuka would wake up as the sun began to blind her in her sleep, wrap her soft robe around herself and walk out, only to see Kouta staring at the door, his eyes fixated on it, as if searching, waiting. But, he was only waiting, he would sit for hours, his pupils dialated, his stomach growling, his breathing slow, waiting. He was sitting just now, his long arms wrapped around his thin legs, his chin resting on his knees, his hair dirty looking from so many days without a bath, his skin ghostly white from the lack of sun. She felt pain in her chest as she thought about his depression, she had to do something, she loved Kouta more than anything and she couldn't stand to see him in this condition. If only she was _her,_ why couldn't Kouta have the long beautiful rose colored tresses, the white horns, the sensual, smooth body. She wanted to be Lucy so badly she would kill to take her over. And yet, she felt an attraction for the woman, a warmness in her heart. She could hate her, yet she loved her.

"She's not coming back…is she Yuka?" Kouta's pleading eyes went to her and she felt a pang of desperation. She looked at the ground, she couldn't look into his eyes, his soul and see the hurt, the burning.

"I don't think so Kouta…" Her voice was hoarse as she whispered. She couldn't talk, it took to much energy to disappoint him, again.

"Oh." Kouta returned to his previous state, his eyes back on the door, his back turned to her.

_Why can't you love me Kouta? I've never hurt you and I never will, I've shown my love for you, why can't you return it?_

A soft sigh escaped Yuka's lips as she turned around and began to walk away, it wouldn't make a difference if she was there or not, he would pay no heed. She hated feeling neglected by the one she truly loved and it made her cry at night, in her room her face buried in her pillow, the warm tears flowing from her cheeks into the cloth. Every night after she cried herself to sleep she would wake up in the early hours, the moon shone on her naked form as she pulled herself out of her bed. She would walk to Kouta's room and watch him sleep, he was troubled every night, screaming for Lucy to come back, she would slowly make her way to him and place his hand on her naked chest, so he could feel her heart beat, maybe make a connection. She would shiver in anticipation as his hands would glide over her breasts but soon they would be by his side once more and she felt more alone then she had before.

"He's there again, isn't he Yuka?" Mayu's voice came from behind and Yuka jumped.

The little girl had been living with them for almost two years, since her parents had disowned her she had found her place in their hearts. She had been sexually abused by her step father and her mother didn't believe her and signed the adoption papers without a second thought, it was a cruel world. She was almost 15 now and she was beginning to grow and look very mature, Yuka often teased her about her bust size and called her Melon girl. She tried to wear her old sweater, the gold one that she had worn when she had first come to their home but it was at her mid-waist and she didn't like showing her body to anyone, an effect brought on by abuse. Yuka envied the girl, Kouta also gave her more attention and jealousy always rode on her back.

"Yes, he is."

"I wish he would snap out of it, maybe I should go talk to him."

"Maybe, but if you do good luck, he talked to me once but it was about her, so I left. He should be going to bed soon."

"I think I'm going to try, it's worth a shot."

"Alright but I'm going to sleep, I feel zapped of energy and it's killing me. So, good night and you go to sleep soon, you have school in the morning."

"Ok and Good night!"

Mayu leaned against the door frame as Yuka had done before and watched Kouta a while. He looked sick to her and it made her stomach churn with sickness, she hated seeing people feel so horrible. She had always lived in fear and constant pain and seeing some one in the same state made her heart feel like it was being torn into tiny pieces.

"Kouta..it's getting kind of late, wouldn't you like to go to sleep?" She coaxed, her lips curling into a tiny whisper of a smile.

"I can't…she has to come first…Lucy…" His voice strained and cracked as he whispered her name, a sob choking him.

A crash outside caused them to glance over to the open door. A cold breeze slipped between them and caused Mayu to shiver. Something was at the door, it was stumbling itself toward the light and Kouta stood up. A girl's form stood in the shadows.

"Kouta…" She whispered as she collapsed into the building, her pink hair spilling on Kouta's feet. Lucy laid sprawled in front of them.

"Lucy?! LUCY!" Kouta screamed as he dropped to his knees, cupping Lucy's unconscious being in his arms. Tears streamed from his face as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Stroking her cheeks he looked up at Mayu, a smile slowly creeping on his lips, light began filling his tired eyes. He was beginning to look like himself, a little paler, a little thinner but things would be the same again and she couldn't help but smile. 

"I knew she would come home…my Lucy."

"Yuka can't know Kouta…she'll be crushed…she loves you.."

"I know but I love Lucy, Yuka will just have to understand."

Before she could reply Kouta scooped up the girl and held her in his arms, looking down at her like a father would with his daughter. Lucy's head hung loosely as he began walking, her tongue hanging out and sticking to her lips, she looked almost dead. Her frail body was nothing but skin and bones, her ribs protruded from her chest, her hip bones poked out like sharp triangles, her cheeks looked sunken and her cheek bones stuck out just below her closed eyes. She was naked and dirt clung to her in several places, cuts and bruises were scattered along her arms and legs but her torso was untouched and it made Mayu curious. She was not the same girl who had left this house, she looked as if she had lived a miserable life.

"Don't tell Yuka for right now, she wouldn't understand what I'm going through right now…um tell her that I forgot about Lucy….that I'm in love with you." Kouta said, grinning as he turned and began making his way to the room that no one ever went into, Lucy's room.

"Oh no, how do I not tell Yuka? Or Nana? Nana must sense her by now…she'll be looking out soon."

Kouta set Lucy down on the futon, her eyes scanning her broken body, he examined all the cuts and scratches, nothing was too deep or to wide and just needed to be cleaned. Bruises were painted everywhere, her face was a purple, blue and yellow mess and her eyes were puffy and outlined with red. Her lips were chapped and shredded, parted slightly and her tongue stuck out, he pushed it back into her swollen mouth and felt tears fill his eyes as he wondered what kind of pain she could be in. Anger also paralyzed his body as he thought of what bastards could do this to her.

"Lucy..who did this to you and why did you leave?"

Kouta slipped a blanket over her and sighed. He would tend to her tomorrow, right now he wanted her to just rest.

"Good night Lucy."


End file.
